Survivor: China
LoganWorm's Survivor: China is the fourth season of the LoganWorm's Survivor group. Applications for the season began on April 19th, 2014. They were evaluated until April 19th, 2014-the same day- and the cast was chosen. The cast was announced the same day and the premiere and the game premiered the next day on April 20th, 2014. It was set in the Zhelin Reservoir in China. The sixteen contestants, referred to as "castaways", were originally split up into two tribes of eight. These tribes were named Xiong Mao and Long, panada and dragon respectively, two figures important to Chinese culture and image. They represent the name of the camps and the separate teams with immunity and tribal council. The merged tribe was named by the 10 castaways who made the merge. They named the tribe ???. After 39 days of competition, ??? was given the title of Sole Survivor, defeating ??? on a ? vote. ??? was voted the Fan Favorite by the Viewers Lounge. LoganWorm gave the Player of the Season award to ???. Summary The season has to debut still. Castaways There were sixteen people, known as "castaways", that were divided into two tribes, Xiong Mao and Long. After ??? castaways were voted out, the ??? left merged into one tribe, ???. ??? castaways made up the jury, who ultimately decided who would win the game and the title of Sole Survivor. The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' The Game At the beginning of the game both tribes had an opportunity for one person to win an individual immunity necklace to be used at the person's first tribal council. 'Episode 1: '"I Live, Eat, Breathe Survivor" *Immunity Challenge: Tribe Flags - Both tribes had to create a tribe flag which would both go their respective beaches with them. A panel of three judges would decide which flag was better based solely on opinion. The tribe with the better flag would win immunity. Episode 1 'Episode 2: '"Va-Va-Voom!" *Immunity Challenge: Bearer of Pain ''- The castaways had to hold onto a button out in the plains for as long as they could. Each member could stay on for up to four hours. The tribe with the most time accumulated won immunity. '''Episode 2' 'Episode 3: '"Maybe I'm Overthinking" *Immunity Challenge: Valley Polls ''- The castaways had to convince people in the valley why they were a better tribe and the people on the island had to vote. The tribe that got the most votes won immunity. '''Episode 3' 'Episode 4: '"Au Revoir" *Immunity Challenge: Pass the Torch - Both tribes had to pass a challenge torch down a line of people and then the last person would run it to the finish line. The tribe to finish first would win. Episode 4 'Episode 5: '"Revenge Tastes So Sweet" *Immunity Challenge: Unscramble ''- The castaways competed each round to unscramble a relevant word first before the other tribe did. The first tribe to four points would win immunity. '''Episode 5' 'Episode 6: '"I Can Be Used as a Shield" *Immunity Challenge: Past Knowledge- The castaways competed each round to answer a relevant question first before the other tribe did. The first tribe to four points would win immunity. Episode 6 Voting History Andie was removed from the game due to an illness. Because the person did not send in their vote on time, they received a "Self-Vote", or a vote for themselves. Twists 'Entrance Individual Immunity Necklaces:' At the beginning of the game both tribes were notified that at each camp was a riddle and if solved correctly first obatined an individual immunity necklace to be awarded to the person who solved the riddle. This necklace would be used at each person's first respective tribal council where there was a vote. One tribe ended up having a person solve the riddle, so the other tribe voted on a tribe leader to receive the necklace. Trivia *This is the first season set in an Asian setting. References None External Links *Official Group for Series *Official Application Group for Series *Official Viewers Lounge Group for Series See Also Long Individual Immunity Necklace.png|Long Individual Immunity Necklace Xiong Mao Individual Immunity Necklace.png|Xiong Mao Individual Immunity Necklace Survivor- China immunity idol.jpg|Survivor: China Immunity Idol